This invention relates to matches and match strike surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 729,818 to Wattenberg discloses a match strike device which can be slid into a slot. (FIG. 2).
The present invention in one embodiment provides an detachable match strike surface apparatus comprised of a first attachment portion and a second attachment portion. The first attachment portion can be fixed to a housing, which may be a matchbox or match holder. The first attachment portion may have a first surface. The second attachment portion may be part of a detachable or detachable match strike device. The detachable match strike device may include a second surface having the second attachment portion and an opposing third surface including a match strike material. The first surface of the first attachment portion attaches to the second surface of the second attachment portion in order to attach the detachable match strike device to the housing.
The first attachment portion and the second attachment portion may be comprised of mating VELCRO (Trademarked) portions. The term VELCRO may or may not be a trademarked term or it may or may not at this time be a generic term. For example, the first attachment portion may be comprised of xe2x80x9cloopsxe2x80x9d while the second attachment portion is comprised of xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d or the first attachment portion may be comprised of xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d while the second is comprised of xe2x80x9cloopsxe2x80x9d. The two attachment portions may be strips of VELCRO (Trademarked) material. The housing may be a circular, rectilinear receptacle, asymetric receptacle, rhomboidal, spheroidal, or circumferential receptacle. The first attachment portion and the second attachment portions may have a shape similar to the housing. The detachable match strike device may be comprised of a backing material to which the second attachment portion and the match strike material are fixed. VELCRO (Trademarked) is also known as xe2x80x9chook and loop fastenerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chook and loop fastening system.xe2x80x9d
The first attachment portion and the second attachment portion may also each be comprised of arrowhead fasteners or mushroom fasteners.